


Amateur Sex Workers Find Love on Blue Bird App

by PlanetDynamite



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Online Friends, Sex Worker, Strangers to Lovers, Twitter, amateur porn, nsfw twitter, porn au, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetDynamite/pseuds/PlanetDynamite
Summary: Gerard Way is an amateur sex worker on the NSFW side of gay twitter. What happens when his favorite amateur dom notices him and becomes his mutual?Honestly, this is fucking cute.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the best things I have ever written. I have all of it written but I just need to edit the last part, but I will upload the second part in a couple days. If you like this please let me know in the comments. Also, if you have any story ideas feel free to drop it in the comments too!
> 
> Enjoy  
-xo sam

Gerard flopped onto his messed up bed, kicking his sheets to the end of the mattress. He was checking his twitter, @puppyGee, his NSFW account where he posted nudes, videos, and promoted his premium snapchat as well as his onlyfans account. 

It had been a while since he posted or made any content (a week to be exact). Gerard is a student in college, but works as a librarian in the school. Since he rooms alone in his apartment, he records videos, fucking himself on one of his various toys, dressed up in a pleated skirt and thigh highs, writhing on the mattress, whimpering and borderline sobbing. It was no secret that he was a submissive. In everyday life he is a soft-spoken, kind, shy boy who melted the hearts of anyone who met him. There wasn’t a vicious bone in his body. 

Anyway, Gerard loved what he got up to in the night. He had rules, though.

Keep face covered in full-nude photos/videos, but selfies are okay to have face reveals. He can claim they are a catfish if his family finds them.  
Custom videos are allowed.  
Have fun!

He decided to post something since he had been gone for a week (busy with finals). It was late April, and the weather was just how he liked it. He has just turned 21, and it’s raining softly. He opened the curtains of his third floor apartment at dusk, letting the low light set the mood. Straightening his sheets even more, he took a few pictures of his ass, bending and arching his back to show off his curves. 

-

**sub boy gee**  
@puppyGee

hello! im gee, 21, a sub, and a student trying to pay off student loans! buy my premium snap or follow me on my onlyfans account (linked below) for content. i do custom videos, too, so dm me!  
if youre under 18, do not follow!

**Following** 357 **Followers** 731

-

He posted two of the photos he took and captioned it, “sorry i’ve been gone for a week, enjoy this!” 

Immediately he got five favorites, and then he started scrolling through his feed. His favorite dom account, @topfrankanthony had posted since he was away, so he decided to find out what he had missed.

-

**Daddy Frank**  
@topfrankanthony

BDSM dominant, tattooed daddy, and single. I do not do custom videos, but you can subscribe to my onlyfans (linked)! NO MINORS ALLOWED.

DMs are only open to mutuals- even if it’s just to talk :)

**NJ, USA Following** 172 **Followers** 25.7k

-

Gerard scrolled through his recent posts, favoriting pretty much everything he had missed throughout the week. This included four different photosets, three videos (two solo and one with a hookup), a mirror selfie, and some other non-content related tweets about his life (music and coffee).

Gerard noticed how he was getting a little hard, so he decided to pull his boxers partway down his thighs and take a couple more photos. In the middle of taking several photos, he gets a notification. Following that notification is immediately hundreds more, vibrating his phone like crazy. 

Little did he know, Frank noticed the spam of likes in his notification bar, and his profile picture drew his attention. Seeing the recently posted photoset, he decided to quote the tweet, adding a caption that said, “I only followed just now, but damn I missed you 😍😍😍”.

Gerard felt like he had died and gone to heaven- but also hell. He quickly muted the post, yet along with it, he gained nearly a thousand followers in the mere minutes he spent looking at his phone in utter disbelief. Instantly, his DMs blew up, and unfortunately he had to close them to mutuals only and take it out of his bio. He also had to set his notifications to alert him only when mutuals interact with his posts. 

As the realization set in, he nearly had a heart attack in the form of carnal lust in the pit of his stomach. His _favorite dom just followed him_, meaning he could DM him. Frank had an amazing reputation for being a gentleman and having a kind personality- but he doesn’t want to seem like a crazy fan. 

He decided to play it safe, not DMing him but liking the quoted tweet and replying, “you’re too sweet!!!”

His gut was tightening in hot coils, thinking about the fact Frank thinks he’s attractive. He flopped onto his back, shoving his hands down his boxers and frantically rubbing one out to the recent video of Frank. He was fucking the bottom beneath him, pushing his hands into his lower back and forcing him to arch as he groaned, grinding into his ass and thrusting into him deeply. His hair was messily pushed back, the sweat sticking it in place. The longer tendrils fell forward with his head when he thrusted particularly hard into the guy beneath him, keeling forward with pleasure.

Then he heard it. It was his favorite thing about Frank’s videos- the dirty talk. His voice was raspy and low, grunting out a stressed, “Oh, fuck yeah.” He hummed lowly and thrusted into the whimpery boy beneath him, “Such a good boy for me, huh?” Gerard totally did not pretend Frank was saying it to him. Nope.

A blue bar popped up at the bottom of the screen, saying Frank had liked several more of his posts. All at once, his gut clenches and he is coming hotly over his fist, working himself through his orgasm to the sound of Frank on his phone.

Gerard dropped his phone next to him on the bed before reaching for a kleenex on his nightstand. He shuddered, cleaning himself off and trying to calm his thoughts. At the moment he was receiving emails from his onlyfans account about more people subscribing to him and buying his premium snapchat. The excitement in his chest was insurmountable when he realized that not only this month, but also next month’s rent was completely paid for with the amount he had gotten in just that time.

He opened his DMs to send a message to Frank before he chickens out.

**sub boy gee: **Thank you for that, I have been having a really rough time with bills lately and now this month’s rent as well as next months is paid for, so thank you <3 Also I live in NJ too… My friend owns a tattoo shop in Newark. 

Almost immediately he got a response.

**Daddy Frank: ** No way, really? I live in Newark!

God, he is an excited puppy. Gerard knew realistically that Frank was under 5’10”, but he didn’t know how short- he only knew he was built with a fucking spectacular body. He didn’t have an absurd beer belly, but he wasn’t skin and bones. His torso was thick, and his arms were slightly toned. As far as Gerard was concerned, he was the perfect mix of fit and dad bod for him.

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, he was surprised to see that he lived in Newark, considering it was only 11 minutes away from Belleville, which is where he lived.

**sub boy gee: **No shit? I live in Belleville. And to think we could have possibly passed each other on the street at one point…

-  
The typing bubbles popped up immediately, causing Gerard to bite his nails. He doesn’t know what he wants from Frank- like, he knows that sex workers collab a lot or at least hook up, but what if Frank doesn’t even want that?  
-

**Daddy Frank:** I would say that’s a possibility, but I didn’t recognize your red hair. I would never forget someone that pretty :)

-  
Gerard was absolutely floored. He sat in silence for a minute before seeing another message from Frank.  
-

**Daddy Frank:** Sorry about that- I really like your hair. I wasn’t trying to coerce you into anything. I know I really hate it when guys DM me and only have one thought on their mind and send unsolicited sexual messages. It’s creepy, and I don’t want to come off as creepy. I’m sorry.

-  
Gerard’s heart was thumping in his chest. He could hear the blood ringing in his ears.  
-

**boy gee:** First off, thank you so much. That means a lot coming from you because secondly, I was trying to figure out how to say “I definitely would have noticed if /the/ Frank I have been following for quite some time passed me on the street” without sounding weird. We are both guilty, because I do find you very attractive as well 

Also, me too on the whole creepy thing… I have seen so many old man dicks I want to bleach my eyes lol

**Daddy Frank:** Fuck, you poor soul. I usually get desperate twinks, rarely the old farts… 

By the way, what is your name you want to be called by?

**sub boy gee: **My name is Gerard, but online I want to stay Gee for privacy reasons :)

**Daddy Frank:** Awesome Gerard :) I like that name. It suits you very well 

So, how do you feel about horror films?

**sub boy gee: ** oh boy you picked the wrong mothafucka to ask about that Frank. I LOVE horror movies, and I could go on forever about them if given the opportunity😈 

**Daddy Frank: **I have time 😈


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frank talk some more and get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but the next two parts are literally 3x as long, so bear with me <3

After discussions of their current careers, futures, pasts, mental health, some inside jokes, and even politics, Gerard realized he actually really liked Frank. That wasn’t a good thing. You aren’t supposed to pine over someone you jerk off to on a regular basis. Neither of them actually discussed whether or not they _actually_ jerked off to each other, but Gerard figured Frank knew he did (considering how long he had been following him and how much of his stuff that he liked). They had each others’ numbers too, but their main method of communication was Twitter DMs. They had facetimed each other five times and there wasn’t any awkward silence. Gerard felt like he had died and gone to heaven, but at the same time he felt like he swallowed a fish whole and it was trying to swim in his guts. It seemed to frantically try to flop around every time Frank giggled or called him “Gee” over the phone.

On one hand, Gerard was thinking Frank would never want to fuck him. Frank isn’t a rude person- he wouldn’t just… tweet him with a derogatory comment saying, “when am i gonna be able to fuck that ass.” Like… No. That wasn’t who he was, and Gerard knows that, he respects Frank so much more now, but he also lusts after him.

He wasn’t expecting anything, but in the following days Gerard had posted a tease of an ass-grabbing video and a couple selfies, hoping to any ‘higher being’ that Frank would notice it. He liked everything Gerard tweeted and even DM him about some of the jokes he would retweet. 

Gerard, however, was not prepared for the attention he would get for a post he just made. It had been two weeks since he and Frank initially started talking. Gerard posted a small 30-second snippet of a video from his onlyfans account and captioned it with a teasing, “new video up now. subscribe to hear more of me ;)”

He had no idea that it drove Frank up the fucking wall. Gerard was lying with his face in the mattress, away from the camera, and his ass was in the air. He was wearing an oversized sweater so you couldn't see his face from that angle, but you could hear the soft mewls escaping with every thrust of the glass dildo inside of himself. Frank had to jerk off twice to that video, and while he didn’t want to be weird, he really wanted Gerard to feel rewarded for his post. 

So, obviously he was going to quote the tweet, “Please show this cutie some love. He deserves every bit <3 you look amazing Gee!”

Immediately he received a DM from Gerard.

**sub boy gee: **THANKS FOR BLOWING UP MY PHONE MEANIE!!!

im jk thank you so much youre so damn amazing to me frank i really enjoy you <333

**Daddy Frank: **you deserve the attention. gotta pay the bills somehow lol

speaking of that, i havent hooked up with anyone since that last video i did 2+ weeks ago, and ive only taken nudes and stuff since then. people are getting antsy

but i really want this new tattoo…

**sub boy gee: **i understand the pain of having to create new content. i don’t hook up with strangers so i only ever post videos with toys or something. i cant even imagine what tops do if they dont have anyone

like there aren’t as many options i feel like??? 

also show me the tattoo idea you should get it anyway :)

**Daddy Frank: **yeah i dont like to hook up with random strangers either. ive been wanting to stop but i dont really have anyone steady and i despise making solo jerk off vids i feel so awkward

ohohohoh yes ok so i dont have a picture but i wanted something on my chest that says “let love in” but backwards so when i look in the mirror i see it the correct way

**sub boy gee: **aw frank thats so sweet… i love that 

i have an idea, but feel free to shoot me down if it’s weird or something

**Daddy Frank: **i doubt you could weird me out sweetheart, ive seen all of your blooper nudes

**sub boy gee: **SHUTTUP IM BEING SERIOUS AKJHFKJS

**Daddy Frank: **okay okay okay im all ears

**sub boy gee: **remember my friend in Newark with the tattoo shop? i could probably get you a discount on that tattoo… we could meet up and go get coffee or something? 

**Daddy Frank: **that sounds like an amazing idea Gee… i would love to <3

i wanna hug youuu!

**sub boy gee:** omf you dork… *e-hug* 

**Daddy Frank: **:DDDDDDDDD

-

After talking to his friend, Gerard let Frank know the date, time, and place they were going to meet (which happened to be only a week later on a Monday). They continued to talk, sharing their snapchats as well as facetiming more often. Frank would show his dogs to Gerard over the phone, fawning over each of their yelps as Frank would shove them around and pat them. 

Two days before they were set to meet, they were facetiming late in the evening. 

Frank was lying on his stomach on his bed with the sheets bunched up under his elbows as his phone rested against a pillow. Gerard was sat at one of his desks and propped his phone with a lamp, laughing loudly. 

“You know I don’t do needles, Frank,” Gerard chuckled, hiding his blushing face because Frank teased him about holding his hand while he gets a tattoo. 

“I know, I know, I’m just teasing, ya big baby,” Frank rested his chin on his closed fist, admiring Gerard as he tried to cool his red face down. 

“Well if I take you to get this discount you have to let me order your coffee for you. A total surprise order to enlighten your taste buds,” Gerard flirted, biting on one of his fingers and smiling into the camera. 

Frank likes black coffee, damnit, and Gerard knew that, but insisted on widening his coffee-tastes. 

He scoffed, listening to Gerard’s choruses of, “please please please pleaaaaase Frankie please I promise you’ll like it please.”

“Alright fine, only because you’re too cute to resist.”


	3. 3

Come Monday morning, Gerard called Ray in a panic, expressing his nervousness about the whole situation. 

“He is so nice, Ray, so so so nice and charming and I don’t know how to tell him I want him to brutally fuck me but also actually date me. I don’t even know his stances on commitment, I mean what if-”

“Gerard. Please get ahold of yourself. You told me you facetimed him, and you said he regularly compliments you. I think that you may at least get the ‘brutally fucking’ half of your wishes…”

Gerard sighed, exasperated. He was pacing in his room, shirtless. An awkward moment of silence passed before Ray cleared his throat.

“Look, Gee, you say he’s a good guy, and I believe that. You’re coming in together at 1, right?”

“Yeah, but we are meeting at the Brew coffee shop at noon,” Gerard put his phone on speaker and threw it on the bed, continuing to get dressed. 

“Wait, you’re getting coffee together?”

“Well, yeah,” Gerard grunted, picking up a gray sweater from the floor and heaving it over his shoulders. 

“Gerard, that is basically already a date-”

A muffled groan interrupted Ray, “Shutgthefuhkup.”

“You asked him to coffee and he said yes. You’re a fucking moron Gerard.” Ray hung up.

-

Gerard sat at a table. It was nearing 11:50, and his hands were jittery. He was trying to wait to order until Frank arrived, and holy fuck was he nervous. His chest felt weighted, the sleeves of his sweater were pulled over his hands as he fiddled with the hem. It was almost a dizzy feeling, dizzy with delight and a tinge of fear. He couldn’t tell if he loved or hated it.

Before he could decide, the bell rang, and Frank walked in. Gerard told himself to play it cool, but his eagerness to stand up totally gave his excitement away. 

“Hey, stranger,” Frank smirked, making his way to Gerard. However, when Gerard stood up, he lost his composure, “Damn, you’re taller than me… I find that oddly charming.”

“Hey, Frankie,” Gerard blushed, wringing his hands together. He was contemplating going in for a handshake. Looking Frank in the eyes however, he realized he was going for something different.

“Hug me, loser,” he said smoothly, opening his arms for Gerard.

Gerard giggled and wrapped himself around Frank, taking a moment to rock back in forth with him.

“It’s so good to finally meet you,” Gerard sighed, noticing his shakiness melt away the more comfortable Frank made him. They had been talking for weeks at this point, he was comfortable over the phone, but seeing him in person was much more intense.

“You too,” Frank grinned, letting his hand separate the hug, but still clung to the small of Gerard’s back. He lead them to the small line, smiling like a dork the whole time. “So what magical sugar shit are you ordering me?”

Gerard leaned into Frank’s touch, “Hmm, I’m thinking I’ll get you an iced vanilla bean coconut milk latte, and a salted caramel mocha for myself.” He gazed up at the menu and the line in front of them, but he could see Frank looking at him in his peripheral. It took everything within him to not stare back. The hair on the back of his neck rose, his stomach twisting in knots as he realized Frank never took his hand from his lower back.

“You spoil me. I didn’t know that existed!”

They were at the front of the line, then. Gerard ordered for them both as the baristas took their names. He caught Frank reaching for his own wallet in his pocket.

Gerard stopped his hand, “Absolutely not. I’m paying-”

“But-”

Gerard turned to him and leaned in closely, looking at his lips that had rested slightly apart. “You can pay… next time. If- if you want there to be a next time?” He gazed innocently back up to his eyes.

Frank shoved his wallet in his pocket, “Absolutely. Done deal.” He pushed Gerard with a hand on his hip over to the waiting line. As they waited and talked, Gerard slipped his hand into Frank’s. At one look into each other’s eyes, it felt like high school all over again. The giddiness of actually liking someone and getting to hold their hand.

Frank thought of Gerard’s hand, where it had been and what it could do, and blushed crimson. Their names being called out thankfully pushed those thoughts away, and they sat at a booth overlooking the window to the street. 

-

After talking for about 45 minutes, they walked down the block to the tattoo parlor. Ray greeted them at the front desk and took them to the back while explaining the aftercare process. 

“Sorry, I know you’re obviously no stranger to tattoos, but I have to say it anyway,” Ray skittered around, setting up his work station. 

“It’s chill man. I’m excited to finally get this done. The idea has been in my head forever,” he chuckled, trying to relieve some of the awkward tension. His hand still held onto Gerard’s, Ray pretended not to notice. 

“It’s pretty unique, I haven’t had anyone request that from me personally, so I’m glad to be doing this,” he chirped, grabbing some ink and sterilizing wipes from a cabinet. “Alright, Frank, I’ll have you sit here and I will prepare the stencil and you can look in the mirror and see how you like the placement.”

“Sounds good, man.” Frank let go of Gerard’s hand and sat in the chair, which was laid flat since it was going on his collar bones. Gerard opted to sit in one of the stools, his legs immediately started bouncing in anxiousness. He doesn’t like needles, both Ray and Frank knew that, but he wanted to see if he could tough it out.

After placing the stencil and looking in the mirror, Frank gave Ray the go ahead. Frank took off his shirt behind the clothing screen and put on his zip up jacket and zipped it up halfway so it wouldn’t be in the way. As he lied back on the table, Ray looked at Gerard expectantly, thinking he would take that as his cue to get the fuck out so he doesn’t blow chunks all over his studio. Gerard stays put however, smiling and nodding.

The first ten minutes were fine. Gerard looked over at Ray hunched over his… love interest? The buzzing was intense and overwhelmingly causing unease, but bearable. What wasn’t bearable was when Ray wiped away the excess ink and there was blood. He scooted away from Frank to grab more napkins on the table of tools, and Gerard made the mistake of looking at one of the dirty paper towels. The buzzing was too much once it started up again. His throat constricted and the color left his cheeks.

“Okay- I am going to s-step outside,” he muttered, standing and nearly blacking out from having stood up so fast. He bolted out the door and Ray chuckled at Frank’s concerned face.

“You must be pretty special for him to stay around at all,” Ray teased, working on the lettering some more. “I don’t think he has ever stayed around long enough to hear the machine start.”

“You think I’m special?” Frank asked, his eyes trained on the ceiling, glossy and full of curiosity (and also probably endorphins).

“Totally about to throw him under the bus here, but he called me this morning and said he was nervous you wouldn’t like him.”

“That’s actually fucking ridiculous-” He chuckled, and luckily Ray could use his intuition to know to stop and wipe while he did so. “I like him… a lot.”

“I can tell,” he smirked, going back to tattooing over his chest. “He really likes you, too. You should do something about that.”

“I think I will.”

Roughly twenty minutes later, the tattoo was finished. Gerard was invited back in to see the final product. Bits of blood were here and there, but the clean finished product was beautiful. Gerard’s eyes gleamed at Frank, staring at his chest, which was now mostly exposed since he took the jacket off.

“It’s so sick,” Gerard giggled, wringing his hands together excitedly. 

“How much do I owe you, Ray?”

“Nothin,” he smiled from his seat, watching the two interact.

“Nah, I have to pay something-”

“I always told Gerard I owed him a tattoo… There’s no way in hell his pussy ass would ever get a tattoo-”

“Hey!” Gerard playfully smacked Ray on the shoulder and pouted, “I’m not a pussy ass.” He tore his attention away from the wonderful ink he was now getting to look at firsthand.

Frank snorted, “Please stop it hurts to laugh, it’s so sore.” He whined, straightening his chest and huffing out like a child.

Gerard couldn’t stifle his giggle after that, “Okay, let’s go then, slowpoke.”

Frank slipped his shirt on and his jacket over the top, “Did you drive here?”

“Yeah-”

“I walked… do you want to go back to my place? I have food,” he bargained.

“Oh hell yeah, I’m starving,” Gerard groaned, grabbing Frank’s hand and walking out the door.

-

Getting inside, Gerard immediately recognized the famous couch where Frank occasionally fucked his hookups. His gut dropped, and he ultimately decided it was out of lust rather than jealousy. Gerard couldn’t handle it. He didn’t want to jump him the moment they were alone, but he totally wanted _ something_.

“I have veggie pizza if that’s good with you? We could always order delivery if you want,” Frank offered politely, gesturing to the couch as he handed him a remote. The tee Frank wore was taught around his chest, Gerard knew that Frank caught him eyeing him. He had to have been playing up the charm, it was all in his eyes.

“Frozen pizza is good actually, thanks.”

“Alright cool.” He smirked, and Gerard lost every ounce of self control in the moment their eyes met. He tugged on the sleeve of Frank’s jacket, pulling him into a sudden hesitant, but sweet kiss that Frank was immediately receptive to. His eyes closed and he grabbed Gerard’s hips so smoothly it was like he was anticipating to do it long beforehand. 

Their lips didn’t move, but the touch ignited something inside of Frank. He pulled away and smiled devilishly, “Don’t go anywhere. I’m preheating that oven and putting the fucking pizza in, and when I come back, I’m going to kiss you again and again, okay?”

Gerard’s face was burning so hot it almost hurt. His heart jumped up into his throat, the feeling overwhelming him so much that all he could do was bite his lip and nod. 

“God, you’re so fucking cute,” Frank said, briefly putting his hands on both sides of Gerard’s face and bringing their faces mere inches apart. “Fuck, you’re distracting me.”

Gerard giggled and playfully pushed him away, “Pizza, Frankie,” he babbled, blushing crazy. 

“Right…” he huffed, walking away into the kitchen to set it up. 

Gerard sat down on the couch, the smile starting to ache in his cheeks. He couldn’t believe where his courage got him.

-

He heard rustling coming from the kitchen, knowing Frank was definitely rushing to put the pizza in the oven and get back to him. However, the oven can only heat up so fast. Soon enough, Gerard heard a pan being slid onto the rack, and the oven door was shut. After Frank presumably set a timer, he came scampering back into the living room.

“Okay you gorgeous motherfucker, come here,” he called bravely. Gerard jumped out of his thoughts, smiling dopely and motioning with his finger at Frank to ‘come here.’

Frank licked his top teeth, his mouth slightly ajar while looking down at Gerard, enamored at the beauty gazing up at him. His hair hung over half his face as he slowly stepped toward the vibrant red-head. Frank allowed Gerard to grab a fistful of his shirt and pull him on top of him, straddling him. As badly as Frank wanted to meet him in a kiss, he decided teasing him would be better.

His open mouth hovered over Gerard’s as he settled himself in his lap. The tension built like fire, he could feel the pure need radiating from Gerard as he desperately tried to straighten his neck and meet Frank’s mouth. Frank grabbed the side of Gerard’s face, keeping their mouths apart, feeling each other breathe. He laughed, Gerard was pleading with his eyes.

“You want me to kiss you?” He teased, pushing the messy hair out of Gerard’s face and curling it around his ear. He felt Gerard wrap his arms around his waist, his hands gripping at his back. Gerard closed his gaping mouth and whimpered, nodding, his eyes looking innocently up at the man he has admired for months on end. “Well, I did promise you I’d kiss you again and again, didn’t I?” Frank smirked, leaning in to kiss his cheek, enjoying the look of desperation in Gerard’s eyes as realized he wasn’t aiming for his mouth. Gerard’s hands tightened on his shirt, “Patience…” he muttered, dragging his lips from his cheek to his lips. Gerard’s were slightly parted, and he was starting to pant with how needy he was getting. Frank ghosted over his lips and Gerard closed his eyes, letting Frank take total control. Noticing the submission, Frank slid his hands to the back of Gerard’s hair and curled his fingers into the strands, slightly bobbing his head backwards before finally meeting his lips in a sensuous kiss.

Involuntarily, Gerard whimpered, opening his mouth for Frank to take over completely, lolling his head back and taking in the sensation of Frank’s fingers gripping tight. 

Frank slipped his tongue in, immediately met with the softness of Gerard’s. Frank made sure to keep his hips still, he didn’t want to initiate anything too quickly, in fact, he didn’t want to have sex after meeting for the first time. He felt something for Gerard aside from lust, and he wanted to treat him right. 

Frank pet the hair at the top of Gerard’s head, pulling away slowly from the best damn kisser Frank swears he’s ever met. He watched Gerard’s eyes open slowly, staying half lidded with adoration. “Can I call you ‘baby’?” He whispered against his lips.

“Yeah, you can call me anything you want, Frankie,” He muttered, flattening his hands over Frank’s back and stroking his hips as they talked. 

Frank giggled, “Can I call you ‘puppy’?” Gerard cut him off with perhaps the cutest whine he has ever heard. “Awe, you like that, huh, puppy?” Frank teased, loving the reaction. Gerard’s stomach was tensed in all sorts of knots, knots that would put boy scout leaders to shame. The fact Frank knew that he liked that because of his username was humiliating but in the best way possible. It was his favorite pet name. He whimpered again, leaning up as far as he could to try to kiss him again. Frank pulled himself up, “Ah- Ah- Ah, you’re so pretty, Gee… I like you, yknow, and I don’t want this- ‘us’ to end tonight.”

“God- fuck, I like you, too,” He whispered frantically, looking back and forth between Frank’s eyes to convey how serious he was. “Do you not usually call the guys you bring home ‘baby’?”

Frank pecked Gerard’s lips and muttered against them, “Nope. I told you, I like you.” 

“Frankie, what can I call you?” Gerard whimpered, looking innocently up at him. He obviously considered ‘daddy’ because of his username, but he wondered if there was anything else he preferred. 

Frank smirked against his lips and rested his forehead against Gerard’s, “You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with. I’m okay with ‘babe, Daddy, Sir, and Master,’ but I really want you to call me your boyfriend.”

Gerard laughed out loudly, “Oh fuck, that was smooth… You mean that?” Frank chuckled back and nodded, kissing him deeply by grabbing his neck and pulling him in. “I’d love to be your boyfriend, Frankie.”

They kissed for a few more minutes, Frank opting to lie down on the couch and let Gerard drape himself overtop. Frank took his time running his hands up and down Gerard’s sides, kissing him leisurely. Gerard could feel his dick swell at all of the sensations, but he managed to control himself. 

Soon enough, the timer in the kitchen went off, making them both giggle and sigh. Frank was the brave soldier who gave up his comfort to get the pizza from the oven. They sat and ate on the couch and continued to talk about their usual topics: movies, music, etc. 

Soon enough, Gerard had to go, since he had class Tuesday and a shift at the library in the morning. 

Frank promised to see him again on Wednesday and promised him a fancy home-cooked dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about coffee. Had to google that. 
> 
> Next part will be up within a few days, not quite done yet, but it definitely gets spicier!  
Hope you liked this chapter, let me know in the comments! 
> 
> -xo sam


	4. 4

After dinner at Frank’s Wednesday evening, go figure, they flopped onto Frank’s bed, heatedly making out. 

“God, you got dolled up all for me, huh, sweetheart?” Frank asked, knowing how his voice was affecting his boyfriend, who nodded wordlessly and attaching his mouth to Frank’s neck. Frank had a sudden thought, making his blood turn cold.

“Gerard, wait we need to talk about this-”

“What?”

“Our jobs…”

Gerard sat up underneath him, “I agree, actually… You first.”

“I don’t want to quit, and I don’t want you to quit. I feel…. I feel like we should stay only with each other. I mean, I don’t want to make content with anyone else- especially not when you’re with me. You’re all I want-”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Gerard shushed lovingly, kissing him. “We can make content together, but I don’t want the personal details of our relationship out there… We can just become a duo, is that… okay?”

Frank beamed, kissing him, “That sounds perfect, baby. Fuck, you’ve got me all excited now.” He smirked, coaxing Gerard to lie on his back under him and kissing him languidly. 

Gerard pulled at Frank’s shirt, revealing the new (and still scabbing) tattoo he got from Ray. The dominant leaned down and pulled at the hem of Gerard’s shirt, kissing the new skin. He trailed his mouth hotly up his happy trail, laying soft kisses over his skin as he gradually made his way up to his chest. The man beneath him let out breathless moans, arching himself into Frank’s touch, grabbing his own shirt and taking it off to speed along the process. Frank kissed his collarbones, licking and sucking onto his skin to make a mark. 

“F-fuck, Frankie,” Gerard muttered, running his hands through Frank’s hair. The sensations were making his head swim, his mind dizzy with lust as he focused on the way Frank made him feel. Frank looked up at him and smirked before going back to kissing his neck, making his way up to his ear. He sucked on the lobe softly, grinding his hips into his lover’s. 

“Is it bad of me to say that I have thought about this since the moment I saw those photos of you?” He whispered, low and gritty.

Gerard put his hands on Frank’s chest, feeling the smoothness of his body, “You have no idea how many times I have thought about you. At the least, it’s been months. Your voice- fuck, your voice gets me so hard I can’t help myself.” He whimpered pathetically, looking into Frank’s intense eyes as he ground his clothed hips up into Frank’s. 

Frank said nothing, looking down Gerard’s spit-glistened chest, and grabbed at his bulge. Gerard’s breath hitched, letting his hands flop above his head onto the pillow.

“My puppy loves my voice? That’s too cute,” He chuckled almost condescendingly. He palmed and massaged Gerard with his hand, relishing in the sensitivity of the man beneath him. Frank began undressing them both fervently and throwing their pants and boxers off the side of the bed. Frank grinned devilishly, eyeing the red-tipped erection his boyfriend was sporting, the desperation written clearly in the way his thighs shook.

Gerard still had his hands above his head, all laid out for a man he has a shocking amount of intimate feelings for. It’s not just about fucking, to him, it’s about showing him how he feels and letting him know he cares. Frank is looking down his body, licking his lips, running his hands between his thighs and spreading him open.

All at once, Frank buried his face in the crease between Gerard’s dick and his thigh, teasing him by licking around the base of his dick. It had been so long for Gerard, and his hips involuntarily bucked.

“Oh f-fuck,” He whimpered, taking one hand and grabbing a fistful of Frank’s hair. He didn’t guide him, it was only because he wanted to touch him too. Frank smirked up at Gerard, watching his boy look down at him with wide and wanting eyes. He grabbed his dick and pulled it away from where it was laying against his lover’s tummy, and he licked the tip once before kissing it and enveloping the head. “Fuck, Daddy,” Gerard whimpered, his thighs instinctively wrapping around Frank’s head. 

There is was. The word that drove Frank fucking crazy. He popped his mouth off the tip of his dick and groaned, “Easy, baby,” he hummed, continuing to jerk him off while looking into his eyes. He nudged his thighs apart and really took in the sight before him. “You’re gonna be a good boy for Daddy, hm?” He asked, taking his free hand and grabbing Gerard’s hand from his hair, kissing the knuckles. Gerard held his other hand in a fist in front of his mouth, mewling softly from the calloused hand working at his cock. “Right from the start, you’re being so good for me, puppy,” he hums, letting Gerard squeeze his hand and observe the ink up close. “Gonna let me hear all your pretty noises right?”

“Yes, Daddy,” he whined, arching into Frank’s hand when he felt him thumb at the slit. 

Frank appreciated Gerard’s dick, it was a little less than average length, and a decent girth. It flushed a bright pink and now had precum leaking from the tip. He let go of Gerard’s hand and reached over to the bedside table to grab lube and a condom. He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his lover’s lips. 

“Don’t you dare hold back your moans from me,” he teased, pecking his cheek. Gerard giggled, wrapping his arms around Frank’s neck.

“Okay, Daddy,” he smiled sweetly, pulling him in for another kiss. 

Frank sits up between Gerard’s legs and pulls his hands away from him. “I know what you’re capable of, Gee. You know how you want it, don’t you? Beg.” He commanded. 

Gerard donned a playful smirk and began to slowly writhe his hips. He trailed a hand from the bottom of his thighs up to his nipple, where he pinched and moaned at the touch. With his other hand, he brought his index finger to his mouth and bit it, kept his eyes half-lidded and looking right at Frank as he tries to contain his excitement. Teasing his boyfriend without touching him was considerably easier than he imagined.

Frank was practically drooling at the sight, he positioned himself so his own thighs were under Gerard’s.

“You’re fucking irresistible- fuck. Can’t keep my eyes off of you. It’s so fucking amazing to be able to actually see your face during all of this,” He whispered, as he squeezed some lube onto his fingers and warmed it up. He leaned over Gerard, kissing him while he started circling his fingers around his hole. 

“Ah- oh fuck, Frankie,” Gerard whimpered, gyrating his hips into his palm, “Please.” 

Frank smirked against his lips, lust lighting his insides on fire. He slipped in a single finger, stroking slowly along the inner walls, moving his hands with the writhing of Gerard’s hips. He was so pretty, his lips slightly parted as he moaned breathily. Frank couldn’t get enough of how gorgeous his pale skin flushed a pretty pink against his own sheets. It was dark in his room, the only light source being from a salt rock lamp on the bedside table. Frank added another finger, noticing how controlled Gerard was of his reaction. It was obvious he did this often enough that the discomfort didn’t bother him, but to see his tongue dart out and lick his lips was new and such a turn on for Frank. 

“More, I can take it,” Gerard groaned, pushing his hips into Frank’s hand. 

With the third finger inside, Frank rotated his hand around to stretch him properly. Frank kissed him once more before sitting up to slip the condom on. Gerard took the lube this time and placed his hands over Frank’s erection, slicking him up himself. Frank grunted, leaning over his lover’s body and moaning lowly.

Gerard looked into Frank’s eyes as he guided the tip to his ass. Frank gripped himself and lined up. After taking a deep breath he began to push in, letting his head catch past the rim. Gerard’s hands were gripping the sheets, his head flung back against the pillows as he sighed out a breath. He was taking the length smoothly, it was the girth that got to him. It had been so long he almost forgot what it was like to have someone buried deep inside of him. Frank leaned down to kiss at his chest and lick over his nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp from his boyfriend. 

Gerard flung his arms around his boyfriend once he was seated all the way inside, “Daddy… Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?” 

“Please move, Daddy,” he whimpered, lilting his chin upwards, asking for a kiss. 

Frank obliged, kissing him as he pulled out and smoothly pushed back in. His boyfriend’s breathy voice drove him crazy. The lust was setting a fire in his lower gut, so burning hot it was seeping up his chest and threatening to make him shout. He began to set up a rhythm, kissing Gerard as he mewled softly. 

Gerard let out various moans along with Frank, gripping his hands around Frank’s back and raking his nails down. Frank groaned incoherently, shallow little ‘fuck’s or ‘shit’ and ‘mmm’s. After one particularly hard thrust to the prostate, Gerard’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Frank chuckled lowly, “Right there? My baby boy gonna cum for me?”

“Oh fuck,” Gerard shouted, arching his back. Frank took that prime moment to smirk down at his lover, eyes dark as he grabbed the erection bobbing against his stomach. Gerard let out a shaky whimper, not holding back on the guttural sounds Frank was pulling out of him. “Fuck, ‘m gonna cum- Sir, fuck.”

Frank speeds up, angling his hips to hit his prostate with every thrust. Gerard convulsed, his eyes rolling back as his core tightened and he came over both of their chests, moaning loudly. Frank came at the sudden tightness of Gerard’s walls, straight into the condom. His hips stuttered, and he sighed contentedly, allowing himself to lean his weight onto Gerard as he pressed their chests together until their heartbeats matched each other’s. 

When he pulled out, Gerard whimpered from the overstimulation. His mind was swimming, totally thrown off by the force of his orgasm. 

“I’ll be right back, sweetheart,” Frank said, low and gravelly. The weight left the bed, and Gerard sighed, regulating his breathing. As he nearly passed out, Frank was back with a warm washcloth, wiping down both of their chests. Frank was grinning dopely, looking down at Gerard and trying not to laugh at how he sighed so blissfully. 

“I can see you laughing, you ass,” he teased, flicking his hand away from his chest. Frank tossed the dirty rag across the room, letting his chuckles out. 

“No no no no no,” he muttered, leaning down to kiss Gerard’s chest. “You’re so cute- so fucking cute I can’t help but find everything you do adorable.”

“Stooooop,” he cried, trying to grab Frank’s face to bring him up for a kiss. “You have no idea how much you mean to me, Frankie.”

Frank’s face fell serious then. He situated himself to lie on top of Gerard, holding a hand next to his face. “You have no idea how much it means to me you want to be my puppy,” he whispered. 

“Mmmh,” Gerard breathed out a whine, not expecting the sudden seriousness and proclamation of something so intimate. He knew how that name affected him, damnit!

“God, I’m so fucking lucky,” Frank chuckled, pecking Gerard’s forehead softly, kissing his way down his cheeks and over the tip of his nose, to the corner of his mouth, and finally to his lips. 

“I think I’m the lucky one, Frankie,” he replied blissfully, glossing his eyes over and looking Frank in the eyes. 

The latter flopped next to Gerard, slotting their naked bodies together perfectly, an arm around his boyfriend’s chest. Gerard grunted, situating himself so he was almost on top of Frank, his head on his chest as Frank played with his hair. 

“I can’t believe we met over fuckin’ Twitter.”

“Shut up and go to sleep, nerd,” Gerard hissed.

“No you-” Gerard pinched his side, interrupting him. “Okay okay okay, goodnight.”

Gerard chuckled pressing a kiss to his chest. In response, Frank placed a kiss to Gerard’s hair, breathing in deeply and clutching him to his body tighter.

Soon enough, both fell asleep clinging to the warmth of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you have it! i dont think its the best smut ive ever written, but i loved the concept of this story and the dynamic these two characters have. it definitely has a realistic modern-day conversation structure that i personally love to see in fics
> 
> tell me what you think?
> 
> -xo sam


End file.
